


Tamed

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	Tamed

ร่างของปีศาจสาวที่ล้มลงไปพร้อมกับสิ่งที่ทำให้เขาต้องประหลาดใจเพิ่มขึ้นไปอีก

"ไงแซมมี่" นัยน์ตาค่อยๆ เปลี่ยนเป็นสีดำขลับ ฉันว่าเลือดของมันคงไม่จำเป็นแล้วล่ะ

"ออกไปจากร่างของพี่ชายฉันซะ! " วินเชสเตอร์คนน้องพยายามใช้พลังจิตแยกมลทินออกจากร่างของอีกคน ฝ่ายปีศาจทำเพียงแค่ส่งเสียงครางออกมาเบาๆ

"ถ้าเป็นฉันจะไม่ทำแบบนั้นหรอกนะแซมมี่" ดีนจ้องลึกลงไปในตาของอีกคน "มองดีๆ สิน้องชาย นี่ดูเหมือนปีศาจที่เข้ามาอยู่ในร่างฉันเหรอ" อีกฝ่ายมีท่าทีไม่แน่ใจ

"มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น" น้องชายของเขาเอ่ยปากถาม

"ไม่เอาน่า นี่มันเป็นโอกาสดีของนายเลยนะแซมมี่ ดื่มเลือดจากปีศาจปลายแถวที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้น่ะมันสู้เลือดของฉันไม่ได้หรอก จริงมั้ย?"

เป็นข้อเสนอที่น่าดึงดูดใจมากพอๆ กับกลิ่นเลือดของอีกคนทำให้การยั้งคิดของแซมลดลง

แทบไม่ต้องรอให้พี่ชายของเขาขยับเข้ามาใกล้ ข้อมือนุ่มนิ่มก็ถูกกระชากอย่างรุนแรง

เขาจรดริมฝีปากลงไป ปล่อยประสาทสัมผัสของตัวเองไปตามสัญชาตญาณ รับรู้ถึงจังหวะสั้นๆ ที่ผิวของอีกคนค่อยๆ ฉีกขาดและถูกแทนที่ด้วยรสชาติของเลือด

จากความรู้สึกทั้งหมดที่ได้สัมผัส เขายอมรับว่าพี่ชายของเขาเองก็ไม่ได้พูดเกินจริงเท่าไรนัก

"โว้ว ใจเย็นก่อนพ่อเสือ จะไม่เก็บไว้เผื่อวันอื่นเลยหรือไง" มืออีกข้างที่ไม่ได้ถูกจับไว้ค่อยๆ ดันหน้าของอีกคนออกจากข้อมือข้างที่แทบจะซีดยิ่งกว่ากระดาษ

การตอบรับของน้องชายทำให้เขาชะงัก ก่อนที่มันจะถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นรอยยิ้ม

"ตอนนี้นายดูเหมือนหมาชะมัด เลียมือฉันไปก็ไม่ได้กระดูกหรอกนะ"

"ฉันไม่ได้อยากได้กระดูก"

"รู้น่า นายจะต้องการอะไรอีกนอกจากเลือด" ดีนขยับมือที่เลอะไปด้วยคราบเลือดและน้ำลายออกมาแล้วดึงแก้มของน้องชายด้วยความเอ็นดู "แต่วันนี้ควรหยุดแค่นี้ก่อนนะ เด็กดี"

จู่ๆ น้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลช่วงท้ายประโยคก็ดูมีอำนาจจนสามารถกล่อมชายที่กึ่งคลุ้มคลั่งได้อย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ

"เด็กดี" ดีนพูดย้ำอีกครั้งพร้อมลูบหัวอีกคนไปด้วย ส่งรอยยิ้มขี้เล่นให้ราวกับว่ามันเป็นรางวัลสำหรับการเชื่อฟัง ถึงแม้ว่าสายตาจะไม่แสดงออกถึงการเล่นเลยสักนิด

แต่แซมก็ต้องยอมรับว่าเขารู้สึกลุ่มหลงไปกับรอยยิ้มที่พี่ชายมอบให้

แบบที่ดีนในร่างมนุษย์ไม่เคยทำ

สายตาแฝงไปด้วยความนัยบางอย่างที่ดูทั้งอันตรายและน่าค้นหาไปพร้อมๆ กัน

และสำหรับการเป็นนักล่าที่ต้องเจอกับเรื่องอันตรายมาตลอดชีวิต แซมไม่มีปัญหากับการค้นหาสิ่งที่ซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้ลูกแก้วสีเขียวสวยคู่นั้นมากสักเท่าไร


End file.
